The Ending
by GwendyMary
Summary: EDITED!Karena jika kau benar benar mencintai seseorang, kebahagiaan mereka lebih penting daripada kebahagiaanmu, bukan begitu?/"Ak-aku akan berhenti menyukai senpai!"/"Kumohon..."/Sampai kapanpun,aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu/Oneshoot!RnR please and hope you like it:


_**The Ending  
**_

**With SasuSaku  
**

**Naruto Belongs To Mr. Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Dont Like Dont Read  
**

**OOC, Alur kadang cepet kadang lambat, gajelas, menimbulkan pusing pusing karena berbelit belit (?)**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

_"When the world tell me to give up on you, im still here. Believing that someday, you will love me back. "_

* * *

Gadis berambut _sakura blossom _itu melangkah lebih pelan dibandingkan dengan para sahabatnya yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau dua langkah lebih depan di hadapannya. Matahari terbenam seiring dengan langkah mereka di belakang. Siluet kuning bersinar bercampur dengan warna oranye gradasi menghiasi langit sore itu. Sangat indah, tapi tidak bagi Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut _sakura blossom _tadi. Hati dan pikirannya terlalu suram untuk menikmati keindahan alam ciptaan _Kami-sama._

Selalu saja seperti ini, sehari pulang dengan perasaan suram tak menentu, lalu hari berikutnya pulang dengan perasaan berbunga bunga seolah hatinya tak pernah patah hati. Penyebabnya adalah pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berstatus sebagai _senpai _nya di sekolah. Pemuda yang telah mendapatkan hatinya namun malah digantung begitu saja. Kadang diberi harapan, kadang diberi luka. Seperti semua perasaan Sakura di tiap hari tergantung dengan reaksi pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, bagaikan sebuah candu bagi Sakura. Dia bagaikan sebuah titik pusat dimana Sakura sendiri selalu mengelilinginya. Namun seberapa sering Sakura mengelilinginya, Sakura tak akan pernah bisa meraihnya. Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk bisa digapai oleh seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sampai kapanpun, gadis malang itu tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Entahlah, siapa yang tau?

.

.

"Kau harus bisa mengakhirinya Sakura. Kalau kau begini terus kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. " Yamanaka Ino yang notabene adalah sahabat Sakura tak henti hentinya menasehati gadis tersebut. Tak peduli meskipun mulutnya sampai berbusa, Sakura tak akan pernah mau mendengarkan.

"Kepastian, Ino. Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan! " jawab Sakura seperti biasanya. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari hari bagi keduanya. Ino yang menasehati dan Sakura yang terus terusan mengelak. Seperti sebuah film rusak yang diputar terus berulang ulang tanpa henti.

"Cukup Sakura! Kepastian apa lagi, hah?! Kurang jelaskah semuanya?! Dia memberimu harapan, kau senang, dia pergi, kau hanya bisa diam menunggunya sambil menangis, lalu dia datang lagi memberi harapan! Begitu berulang ulang! Aku muak melihatmu yang selalu seperti ini! Aku muak melihat air mata sahabatku jatuh sia sia karena pemuda sepertinya! Kau ikut menyiksaku sebagai sahabatmu, Sakura. Kumohon berhentilah... hiks. " Ino mulai menangis sesenggukan. Sahabat mana yang rela melihat sahabatnya disakiti seperti itu? Apalagi Sakura sudah dianggap saudara olehnya.

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan kata kata Ino barusan. Jujur saja, ia bingung dan ia merasa bersalah melihat Ino menangis seperti ini. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Ino menangis karena membujuk dirinya, mungkin sudah berpuluh kali.

Gadis bermata emerald itu memeluk sahabatnya erat, kemudian berbisik setelah memantapkan hatinya. "Aku akan mencoba, _Pig._ " Membuat sahabatnya itu mulai tersenyum lega.

* * *

_"Thank you for the broken heart and thank you for the permanent scar."_

* * *

Sakura memandang papan tulis kelasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pelajaran saat itu memang sedang kosong karena gurunya sendiri, Kakashi _sensei,_ pastinya sedang tersesat di sebuah jalan bernama kehidupan. Hal itu tentunya membuat para murid bersorak sorak senang. Ada yang bergosip, bermain, menjahili satu sama lain, dan sebagainya lah.

Sakura? Terlalu sibuk dengan 'acara'nya untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun berulang kali ia mencoba menghapus bayang _senpai _nya itu namun tetap saja, bayangannya terlalu sulit dilupakan. Separuh dari hatinya bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu Sasuke meskipun telah disakiti berkali kali.

Tak tahan dengan semua perasaannya, Sakura mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis. Betapa berharapnya ia agar Sasuke mengetahui dan membalas perasaannya. Tapi itu hanya angan angannya saja bukan? Ah, ia memang terlalu banyak berharap. Ya, terlalu banyak berharap, lalu tersakiti. Begitu terus berulang ulang.

Tiba tiba saja Kakashi _sensei _yang memang guru Bahasa Inggris muncul, merusak suasana kelas yang sedang bersenang senang saat itu. "_Good morning, class. Im sorry im late because-_"

"Karena _sensei _tersesat di sebuah jalan yang bernama kehidupan! " Sorak satu kelas dengan kompak. Mereka semua sudah hafal betul dengan _sensei _mereka yang satu ini. Sebegitu berlikunya kah kehidupanmu, _sensei_?

.

.**  
**

**From : Haruno Sakura**

**Maaf mengganggu waktumu _senpai. _Bisakah kau menemuiku di pohon Sakura belakang sekolah saat pulang nanti? _Arigatou._** **  
**

Sasuke membaca pesan di handphone nya itu dengan wajah datar meskipun di dalam hatinya ada sekelebat rasa penasaran dan gugup. Ia tau bahwa Sakura mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya. Jika ditanya apakah ia menyukai Sakura atau tidak, jujur saja ia bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia memang merasa nyaman dan senang dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _kouhai _nya yang satu ini. Namun di lain sisi, ia sendiri masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang menggantungkannya.

"_me... Teme? _Hey _Teme, _kau mendengarkan atau tidak sih?! " Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. Jarang jarang sekali ia melihat Uchiha bungsu ini melamun sambil menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan yang entah berarti apa.

"Hn. Aku tidak ikut rapat hari ini, ada acara. " jawab Sasuke sembarang sembari pergi meninggalkan sahabat sahabatnya yang masih menerka nerka apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda berambut raven itu. "Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa lalu mulai melanjutkan kembali rapatnya yang sempat tertunda akibat Sasuke.

* * *

_"Hey, remember that one time when i told you i liked you? i meant it but i don't think you care... and that is what breaks my heart. "_

* * *

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon Sakura yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Bel sekolah telah berbunyi semenjak 5 menit yang lalu tapi sosok yang ditunggunya itu sama sekali tak memunculkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Pikirannya kini sedang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Benarkah yang ia akan lakukan ini? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nanti? Apakah pemuda itu menyukainya balik? Haruskah ia melakukan ini?

"Hey bocah. " Sebuah suara baritone menyingkirkan semua pertanyaan di pikirannya barusan. Ah, betapa ia merindukan suara itu apalagi disaat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bocah' seperti biasa.

Tersenyum, Sakura menghampiri _senpai _nya itu, tidak dengan langkah gugup seperti biasanya. _Aneh, biasanya ia gugup di hadapanku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? _batin Sasuke keheranan melihat kelakuan Sakura yang berubah 180 derajat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku sampai membolos rapat hari ini hanya karena kau tau. "

DEG

_Kumohon jangan memberiku harapan baru, senpai. Aku harus bisa melakukan ini. Tidak tidak, jangan terlalu banyak berharap Sakura. _

"A- aku... "

"Hn? " Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tanda ia penasaran.

"Ak-aku akan berhenti menyukai _senpai_. Maaf jika selama ini perasaanku terhadap _senpai_ menganggu _ senpai, _tapi sungguh kali ini aku akan berhenti. _Arigatou senpai, sayonara._ " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan bulir bulir air matanya agar tidak terjatuh di hadapan Sasuke, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Secarik kertas jatuh tepat di hadapan Sasuke ketika Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Ternyata itu adalah secarik kertas yang ditulisnya tadi di kelas. Sasuke membaca isinya dengan seksama sambil menahan napasnya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Diary, kau tau sendiri kan bahwa aku ini benar benar menyukai- ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, senpai ku di sekolah. Salahkah aku jika aku terlalu berharap kepadanya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan eh? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ia mau melihatku barang sebentar saja? Haha, tak tau diri sekali ya aku. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mencintai seorang gadis sepertiku? Jangankan mencintai, menyukai pun saja tidak. Aku... hanyalah seorang gadis bodoh yang berharap terlalu banyak. Jika ini sebuah cerita dongeng, maka aku hanyalah seorang budak yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang raja. Aku sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah pantas bersanding di sampingnya. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat terganggu dengan perasaanku ini. Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk melupakannya tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang tetap tak mau melepasnya. Tapi aku harus mementingkan kebahagiaan Sasuke senpai kan? Karena saat kau mencintai seseorang maka kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya. Aku rela terluka bila itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Jujur aku sangat marah karena ia selalu memberiku harapan lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin sekali mencaci makinya tapi aku tau itu akan menyakiti perasaannya. Jadi aku memendamnya dan membiarkan itu menyakiti diriku sendiri. Bukankah begitu cinta? Dan aku...juga rela menghilang dari kehidupannya bila itu bisa membuatnya bahagia sepenuhnya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Apapun, asalkan dia bahagia.  
_

_Haruno Sakura.  
_

Nyeri. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri tiap kali ia membaca rentetan kata yang ditulis Sakura di secarik kertas itu. Sakura begitu mencintainya dan dia sendiri? terlalu takut untuk menyakiti dan membalas perasaan gadis itu. Sesak. Tak peduli seberapa lama Sasuke mencoba menarik napasnya, tetap saja seakan akan udara di sekitarnya tak cukup untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia tidak suka merasakan hal ini. Namun rasa nyeri dan sesak itu terus menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

_"Aku menyukai senpai! "_

_"Senpai kan sedang sakit, jadi harus banyak istirahat. "  
_

_"Ganbatte, senpai! Aku mendukung senpai! "  
_

_"Senpai harus mendapat nilai bagus saat kelulusan nanti! "  
_

_"Semoga senpai bisa masuk sekolah impian senpai! "  
_

_"Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan senpai. "  
_

_"Sasuke senpai! "  
_

Suara suara Sakura beserta dengan beribu memorinya bersama gadis itu mulai berputar di alam pikirannya seperti sebuah film usang yang terlalu sering dimainkan olehnya. Sasuke tertunduk dalam dalam. Ia benar benar tidak suka dengan perasaan ini. Bahkan ia sangat benci dengan perasaan ini!

"Kumohon... " lirihnya tersendat. "Kumohon jangan berhenti mencintaiku... aku butuh itu... " lanjutnya lagi masih dengan suaranya yang pelan. Ia merasa sangat hampa sekarang, ia merasa berada di sebuah kegelapan tanpa seorang pun yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia merasa sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura! " teriaknya lantang kepada gadis yang sudah berpuluh langkah di belakangnya. Setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang tak pernah meneteskan air mata itu.

Mengapa saat Sakura meninggalkannya rasanya lebih sakit dibanding saat mantan kekasihnya mencampakannya? Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu suram? Seakan akan ia telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Masihkah ada kesempatan baginya? Apakah gadis itu telah menemukan penggantinya? Apakah ia terlalu terlambat?

Jika bisa ia meminta satu permintaan pada _Kami-sama _untuk dikabulkan sekarang juga, ia berharap ia bisa memutar balik waktu. Ia berharap ia bisa menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku terlalu takut... aku terlalu takut untuk menyakitinya. Aku ini pengecut... " Sasuke meremas secarik kertas itu.

Lututnya terasa lemas sehingga rasanya terlalu berat jika ia terus berdiri. Sasuke berlutut, masih dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk dan giginya yang bergemeletuk. Jika yang melakukan hal ini adalah laki laki lain, mungkin sudah biasa, tapi ini Uchiha Sasuke! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlutut dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya!

Perlahan, diraihnya gumpalan bola kertas yang tadi diremasnya. Dibukanya kertas itu dan ia mulai menulis di bagian belakang karena bagian depannya sudah penuh dengan tulisan Sakura.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,  
_

_Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk menyadari perasaanku kepadamu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu. Maafkan aku yang selalu terkesan menjauhimu. Itu semua karena... aku tak punya hati untuk menyakitimu jauh lebih dalam daripada ini. Dan aku tak punya hati untuk mencintaimu yang selalu mencintaiku meskipun kau tau aku masih berharap padanya. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Maafkan juga bila sekarang... aku mencintaimu meskpun sebenarnya aku tak pantas untuk itu._

_Uchiha Sasuke  
_

Kemudian ditaruhnya kertas itu dibawah pohon Sakura yang menjadi saksi tentang cinta keduanya.

* * *

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply without problems or pride. I just love you! "_

* * *

__**OWARI**

**OR  
**

**TBC?  
**

**Aaa akhirnya selesai juga nih fic abal, makasih bagi yang udah mau baca dan ngereview. Btw, maunya udah begini aja atau tbc? Readers choice aja deh;) Sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou minaa (_ _)  
**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER  
**

**Hey i just met you and this is crazy, but here's my fiction so review maybe? *nyanyi* *dihajar* xD  
**


End file.
